Parted Only to be Reunited
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: When Mikayla leaves Kinkow because of an arguement with her dad, she runs into an old friend. Can her friend help her in this new, strange world? And most of all, who is her friend?


**Hi everyone! This is just a one-shot I came up with one day while my mind was wondering! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! I have to say though, I am insanely proud of this one-shot. It took me a couple of weeks of working on this a little every night if I had time, some nights not at all, and a ton of revising, editing, rereading, and fixing small mistakes. I hope you guy like it! I really enjoyed writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is my OC Alex.**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

_THUD! _Mikayla was knocked down again during her guard practice. That girl has been extremely distracted lately but Boz and I can't seem to figure out why. I think it's because she misses Brady but Boz doesn't think so. Then again, he doesn't really know that Brady always flirted with her and everything and the fact that they kissed before he left. "We should probably tell her to take a break before she gets injured….. Again." My triplet brother Boz spoke from beside me. "Yeah come on." I sighed as we walked over to the guard girl. "Hi Mikayla." We greeted her. "What? Oh hi your majesties." She replied, shaking her head to try and probably get rid of the spots she was seeing from falling down. "We thought it might be a good idea for you to take a break so you can collect your thoughts." Boz spoke to the girl who looked at him before sighing. "Yes your majesties. I will be back in a few minutes to resume my training." She was about to walk off before I spoke up once more. "Mikayla, it might be better if you just take the rest of today off." She stopped before turning around. "Are you sure my kings? I can be back out here for practice if you want me to. I'll only be a few minutes for my break."

"Yes Mikayla I'm positive. Now go get some rest, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up." I reassured the girl as she looked at me uncertain before nodding her head and walking to her room. Mason noticed his daughter walking away and watched her go before walking over to my brother and I. "My kings, where is Mikayla going? She needs to be here training! She never does training anymore and if she keeps it up then when the time comes for us to go to battle she won't be ready!" Mason growled out the last part. "Relax Mason. If the time does come for us to have to go to battle we will be fine. Mikayla knows how to fight. She is probably the best fighter you have. There is no need to become upset because she misses some practices. Most of it is our fault anyways since we always have her doing things for us." Boz spoke to the eighth Sasquatch standing in front of us. Mason growled again before walking away, towards Mikayla's room. Boz and I shared a look of uncertainness. We didn't know what he was going to do or say to Mikayla. "Let's go get something to eat and then we'll check on Mikayla. Sound good?" Boz proposed an idea. I nodded my head in agreement before we headed to the dining room.

**Mikayla POV**

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. I don't know what the kings are worried about. I'm perfectly fine, other than spacing out a little here and there. I then reached for my necklace and began to fiddle with it. Everyone keeps asking me where I got it. I always tell them that it was a gift from a friend. No one believes me but that's actually the truth. I never say who actually gave it to me though. He is my friend, but if I said who it was then everyone would automatically assume that we are more than friends. Even though I wish we were, it can't happen now. You see, he left the island because he thought that I had said he needed to grow up before I would ever date him, when in reality, that isn't true. You may have guessed it but my friend who gave me this necklace is Brady. The night he left, when I came into my room on my bed was a note and a velvety box. Thinking it was another cheap gift and a silly love poem I had sat it down on my dresser and fallen asleep. When I had woken up the next morning I actually read the letter. I still have it too. The letter read:

_Dear Mikayla,_

_You may already know this once you read this note, but I am leaving Kinkow. I'm leaving so that I can hopefully mature because I can't do that while I am king here on Kinkow. I am going to miss everyone, but I will miss you the most. I've never had the courage to say this to you so since I'm leaving; I need to let you know this now. I love you. What I feel for you isn't some high school crush. I really do care for you. Even if you may not feel the same, I had to let you know how I felt. I hope we can meet again someday and at least be friends once more but until then, I hope my gift will be enough to remember me by. _

_Sincerely,_

_Brady._

After I had finished reading his note I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace that had little crystals all along the chain. Ever since that day I have never taken the necklace off because it helps me to remember him and to keep him close to me. The one thing I wish though is that I could at least see Brady again and tell him "thank you" for the gift, but also that I cared for him as well.

_BAM! _The door slammed open and I jumped up. My dad stood in the doorway. "Hi daddy! Do you need something?" I greeted happily. He looked at me for a minute before frowning. "Mikayla Makoola! What is wrong? You have been completely scattered brained since Brady left! You either need to get your head back together or I will be forced to fire you! No daughter of mine will embarrass this family because of some boy!" I opened my mouth to protest before he cut me off. "The Makoolas do not mess up or become scatter-brained! If you can't get your head together then you are no daughter of mine." He growled the last part. He then turned and left the room, slamming the door in anger once more.

I sat on my bed, my mouth slightly open and tears threating to spill. I shook my head before lying down. _How could he say something like that to me? I've been a little scatter-brained but not that much! No wonder Brady wanted to leave this island. Wait a minute. Leave the island? _I shook my head once more. No little argument was worth leaving my family and friends. Or is it? Maybe if I tried leaving like Brady did then everyone could see what it would be like without me here. I then stood up, determination coursing through my body.

I walked over to my closet where I grabbed a backpack, two extra pairs of clothes, a pair of pajamas, my laptop, and my phone. I then walked into my bathroom where I snatched up my toothbrush, a brush, the small amount of make-up I owned, and some toothpaste. I then walked over to my bed and sat everything down before going over to my dresser. I then opened the drawer and found the note Brady had left me. I wanted to make sure I kept it, in case someone goes through my room while I'm gone and throws it away. I then scribbled a quick note before grabbing all the money I had and lying down on my bed to wait for nightfall.

**Five hours later**

It's ten P.M. and I'm currently running through the forest to the docks. I remember looking at the dock schedule and there was a boat scheduled to leave at 10:10 P.M. The boat is going to the mainland; Malibu, California I think was the destination. The boat is sitting on the water right now and everything is done being loaded. The captain is waiting for the ok to leave. I quickly snuck onto the boat while no one was looking before hiding behind some boxes. Once the boat left the dock I curled up the best I could on top of a few nets.

**Eight hours later**

I opened my eyes to see a port with a giant sign that said "Welcome to Malibu, California" on it. _So I was right about the destination. _The ships horn then went off, signaling we had come to a stop and were docked. I quickly grabbed my things before sneaking off the ship. I then began walking through the city.

I was walking for a couple of minutes when I found a small coffee shop. _I could really use something to drink. _I walked inside to find a couple of tables and a counter where you ordered. When I walked up there was a girl working behind the counter. "Hi there how may I help you?" She asked politely as I walked up. I glanced at the menu, my eyes scanning for something to drink. "I'll have a strawberry smoothie please." I responded. "Sure thing coming right up! That will be $3.99 please." I quickly dug out some money from my pocket before handing it to the girl who in turn gave me my smoothie. I thanked her before walking to a table and sitting down.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice asked. _Why does that voice sound familiar? _"No." I responded back without looking up. "Do you mind if I join you then?" The boy asked again. "Sure!" I answered his question before finally looking up. I nearly screamed. The boy in front of me was Brady. "How's it going, Kayla?" He asked while smirking, probably from my expression at seeing him.

"Brady!" I exclaimed before standing up and giving him a hug. He chuckled. I then took in his appearance. He still has the same messy hair, black jeans, and a gray V-neck on as well as black sunglasses and a silver dog-tag necklace. When I looked closely though, I noticed the necklace I had given him before he and Boomer we about to surf against Hibachi. We both sat down. "How have you been?" I smiled at the runaway king. "I've been doing well. How about you? Has anything interesting happened on Kinkow in the two years I've been gone?" He smiled at me this time, causing me to blush slightly. "Well it depends on what you call interesting. The day after you left, Boomer was trying to leave to go after you when a huge storm struck, forcing him to stay. However, the storm crashed a boat in the plaza, which housed the people of Mindu and their leader, King Boz. The only thing about Boz though is that he actually is your triplet brother. You and Boomer aren't twins; you're actually triplets, with Boz being your other brother." Brady had a look of amazement on his face. "So Boom and I actually have another brother? That's so cool!" Brady exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at his silliness. He looked extremely happy to hear about his brothers. "Other than that your brothers have been getting into lots of trouble just like you and Boomer used to do, such as accidentally kidnapping a Tarantula baby, angering Jiki-Kiki **(? The statue in the plaza. I don't know how to spell it. Sorry.) **By having a dance-off and failing, getting me suspended from work because of a prank they pulled." Brady chuckled at this. "They've also had a run in with a girl from the Tarantula people who tried to kill them; also they've become stuck together before because of Boz's birthday wish." Brady laughed slightly at this. "There is defiantly no doubt Boz is related to Boomer and I is there?" He asked with a small laugh. "Nope." I responded. "You're all troublemakers." He laughed again.

"What about cousin Lanny? How's he doing?" Brady questioned. "Your cousin is doing fine. Your brothers gave him his own small island that he named Lanada so now he's the king of it." Brady smiled once more. "At least my family is doing well!" Brady smiled.

"What about you? What have you been up to lately?" I asked the runaway king in front of me. He glanced around before looking back at me. He lowered his voice as he spoke, "Since I left I've become a famous musician/actor named Mitchel Musso. I sing and act." When he finished he backed up before looking around once more. My mouth was open slightly in shock. _So he can sing AND act. Wow. I didn't think he had it in him! _He smirked at my expression before leaning forward and closing my mouth. "Don't want to attract flies." He winked at me. I blushed. He smiled at me once more before turning serious. "So, where are you staying?"

"I actually just arrived here this morning so I don't know where I'm going to stay. I didn't think my plan far enough through." I answered, feeling slightly embarrassed. He smiled. "That's ok. You can stay with me. I have plenty of room in my house." I looked at him in surprise. "N-no I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden." I stuttered. He brushed my response off. "You won't be a burden. It will be fine. I don't mind."

I thought his suggestion over for a minute. _Good things about this: I have somewhere to stay and its free, I'm with Brady, I know someone here. Bad things about this: Brady might find out about my "little" crush on him. _There are more good things than bad so I guess I know my decision. "Alright. I'll stay with you."

He smiled before standing up. "Ready to go to your new home?" I smiled at him before standing up as well. "Yep! Let's go!" I cheered beside him. He chuckled once more before we exited the café. He led me to the parking lot where we stopped in front of a black BMW. "Ready?" He questioned, looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head before he smiled and unlocked the car before we climbed in. Once we were in I looked at him skeptically. "You know how to drive, right? Like on roads with other people and things?" I questioned him. He laughed before replying, "Of course I do! I've been driving for two years now. I think I know how." I blushed in embarrassment. I had forgotten he had been gone from Kinkow for a while and had probably learned how to drive while he was gone. "Oh. My bad." He smirked before starting to back up.

After about two minutes we were on the road and were driving to his house, my backpack in the backseat. We were silent for a few minutes until we stopped at a red light. "So, why are you in Malibu in the first place?" He questioned, watching the road as the light turned green. I tensed up slightly. "I'd rather not say." I replied softly. He nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, while you're here, might as well enjoy it!" I smiled at his goofiness that I had defiantly missed.

Five minutes later we were pulling up to a gated neighborhood. He stopped in front of the gate and punched in the code to open it. After the gate opened he drove into the neighborhood and I gasped in awe. The houses were beautiful. Some were a pretty white color and had beautiful gardens out front while others were made of red bricks and had pretty gardens as well. Brady smiled at my amazement. "It's pretty neat huh?" I nodded my head, still unable to speak because of my shock. "You live here? In this neighborhood?" I questioned, finally turning my gaze back to him. He nodded and replied with a proud, "Yep!" I smiled while shaking my head in amusement.

Finally we pulled up to an amazing white house. It was huge! There was a circle drive in front of it as well as a garage on the side of the house. There was a variety of different flowers planted in the flowerbed, ranging from blue to purple to red to yellow. The house itself looked to be about three stories tall. "This is your house?" I questioned the boy beside me. He nodded with a smile on his face before pulling up to the garage and parking. I noticed there was a blue BMW in the garage as well. After Brady stopped the car he unlocked the doors and we climbed out, him grabbing my backpack before I could.

"I can carry it." I tried to reach for my backpack but he lifted it out of my grasp. "No, it's alright, I got it." _Darn it! Of course he has to be taller than me. _ He smiled before motioning for me to follow him. We walked out of the garage and to the front door, which he unlocked with a key. When he opened the door though, I gasped in amazement once more. The inside of the house was beautiful. There were two staircases leading up, one on each side of the room, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a really pretty brown and tan tile for the floor. Brady smirked at my expression. "Like it? My friend Alex designed it. She actually lives here with me." I kept looking around for a minute until his words sunk in.

"You live here with your friend, Alex, and your friend is a girl?" Brady nodded before seeing my expression, which was a look of accusation. "We're just friends. She stays on one side of the house and I live on the other. When we have friends over my friends stay on my side of the house which we call the boy's side and when she has friends over they stay on her side of the house which is the girl's side. Since you are going to be staying here you're probably going to be staying on Alex's side." I nodded in response. Then we heard a voice from somewhere in the house. "Brady, is that you?"

"Yeah I'm back and I brought a friend!" Brady called back. A girl then came down the stairs. She had straight brown hair that went down to her waist, emerald green eyes, and tan white skin. She had a black Big Time Rush t-shirt on with white jeans, a necklace that said Alex and gold earrings that had little emeralds in the center. "I'm Alex." She stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Mikayla." I responded while shaking her hand.

"So you're the famous Mikayla that lover boy here always talks about." I shot a questioning look at Brady who was looking at the ground, his ears turning red in embarrassment. He muttered something under his breath before Alex started laughing. "I love to mess with him. Seriously though, he always talks about you." She finished looking at me. "Hush Alex." Brady spoke from beside me, finally looking up, his ears still a little red. She smiled at him before turning to me once more. "So Mikayla, since you are going to be staying here you can come live in the girl side with me!" I smiled at her before she began dragging me away; probably towards the room I'm going to be staying in. I glanced behind me and saw Brady smiling and he gave me a small wave before I was yanked up the stairs by Alex.

"What's your favorite color?" Alex asked me once we reached the area where all the bedrooms were. "Blue." I responded. She smiled before leading me into a huge room. There was blue walls, a dark blue carpet, dark and light blue striped covers on the bed, and a beautiful black dresser along with a black nightstand as well. "Brady designed this room. I have a feeling he had you in mind when he did?" Alex winked at me. I smiled. "Maybe. I'm not sure what goes on in his head." I admitted. Alex laughed. "I don't think anyone does and even then, I don't think I would want to know." I laughed as well. "No kidding!" I agreed. She smiled at me. "How about I help you unpack and then I'll show you my room so you know where to go if you need something. Afterwards I'll take you to the boy's side so I can show you Brady's room. Just know, when we go there, I like to call it the 'Forbidden Territory' " I laughed at this. It seemed like Alex and I were going to be good friends.

Alex then helped me to unpack, showing me where I could put everything and fetching me some shampoo and conditioner as well as soap for the shower. "You don't have that many clothes with you, do you?" Alex questioned, motioning to my clothes barely filling one drawer. I nodded in response. "How about tomorrow I take you shopping?" She proposed. "Sure! That will be fun!" I responded back. "Alright then, let me show you my room!" She then showed me her room, which was right across from mine. The theme of her room was purple. She had dark purple carpet, light purple walls, and light purple covers with dark purple polka-dots as well as a brown dresser and nightstand. Alex then showed me downstairs where we passed through the living room that had a black couch and a huge TV, the kitchen that was in brown, orange, and yellow like fall, and finally to the staircase that led to the boy's side of the house. "I think Brady is in his room but I'm not sure so we'll have to be careful if we're going in there." Alex warned me. I nodded my head before following her up the stairs.

When we reached the area of the bedrooms I noticed one door was marked with a sign that said "MTM" "That's Brady's room. Since he goes by Mitchel Musso in public if we ever have guests that don't know his real name then they won't suspect anything." I nodded my head in understanding before a thought dawned on me. "Wait. How do you know his real name?" Alex laughed before responding, "Brady, Boomer, and I were childhood best friends. When Brady came out to Malibu he called me and we got together. I helped him get his music/acting career started and then once he got this house in order to repay me he let me stay here."

I nodded in understanding. "So you knew the two brothers before they came to Kinkow?" I questioned her. She nodded before pointing to Brady's door and putting her finger on her lip, signaling me to be quiet. We both then walked up to the door before Alex put her ear up against it. She then backed away from the door after a minute of listening. "He's not in there. I don't hear anything." I nodded before she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I gasped at the sight. Brady's room was amazing. He had one wall a light blue and the rest of the walls were a darker blue. On the light blue wall he had "Mitchel Musso" scrawled across in cursive it in black paint. On another wall he had photos covering most of it. When I looked closer a lot of them were him with other celebrities while others were of him and all of us from Kinkow including Boomer, Lanny, my dad, and me. His bed had black and dark blue sheets and he had black dresser that almost blended in with the wall. "Pretty neat huh?"

"AAH!" Alex and I screamed together. We both whirled around to see Brady standing in the doorway. He then walked in and came to stand in front of us. "It's not very nice to go in someone's room without permission." He teased. "Where were you? I checked to make sure you weren't in here!" Alex questioned. Brady laughed. "I was across the hall. I knew you would come in here so I decided to have a little fun." We both glared at Brady. He just stood there smirking before he looked at his watch. "It's getting close to dinner time. Do you guys want something to eat?"

"Can we order pizza?" Alex spoke up. Brady shrugged. "I'm good with whatever." Alex nodded before racing out of the room, probably to go order. This left Brady and I alone. "What do you think so far, Kayla?" Brady smiled at me. "This house is amazing. I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here with you!" I exclaimed while hugging him. He chuckled. "It' not a big deal, Kayla. You used to always have to look after me so now I'm returning the favor."

I was about to protest when Alex came back in. "I ordered the pizza! I hope you're ok with cheese, Mikayla." I nodded my head before responding. "That's fine." Alex smiled at me before turning to Brady. "Can you go wait for the pizza guy? Please." She dragged out the word "please". Brady nodded before turning his attention to me. "I'm going to go wait by the gate for our pizza since the neighborhood is gated and the guy can't get in. I'll see you two in a few minutes." With this he grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.

After Brady left Alex turned to me. "Want to go ahead and get ready for bed? You and I can have a girl's night and get to know each other better!" I giggled before nodding to which she screamed "Yay!" before dragging me off to her room where she gave me a blue tank top with black shorts. She then grabbed a black tank top and purple shorts for herself. I then walked over to my room and changed.

When I came into the hallway Alex was waiting for me. "Once Brady gets back with the pizza we can grab a couple slices and some ice cream and then, GIRLS NIGHT!" Alex shrieked the last part in excitement. We both broke down into a fit of giggles, not hearing the door open or Brady coming in. "Hey the pizza is-" Brady stopped talking once he came up the stairs and noticed Alex and I on the ground practically shrieking with laughter. "I'll be downstairs…" Brady trailed off before leaving. After Brady left Alex and I continued giggling until we were finally able to compose ourselves to walk downstairs while leaning heavily on one another, still letting the occasional giggle slip. _I haven't had this much fun in a long time! _I thought to myself as Alex and I arrived in the living room to find Brady eating while watching MTV. When he noticed our arrival he sat his food down. "The pizza is in the kitchen." He motioned to the kitchen that was next to the living room. Alex and I nodded simultaneously before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some food.

I sat two slices of cheese onto my plate while Alex grabbed three. "Hungry much?" I teased her. She smiled before nodding, "Yep!" We both then grabbed a bottle of water before sitting on either side of Brady who was watching the Justin Bieber music video "As Long As You Love Me". Alex and I both glanced at each other before rolling our eyes. "Bieber, really Brady? Bieber." Alex teased. "It was the first thing on!" Brady protested. Alex and I both laughed before the music video for Big Time Rush "Windows Down" came on. Alex squealed as it started. "I'm guessing you're a fan?" I teased as Alex nodded excitedly. "Rusher for life!" Brady and I laughed at Alex's silliness. "I would think so. I guest starred on their show once and Alex made me take her with me. When she saw the guys she started to get hyper and when they said 'hi' she nearly fainted." Alex slapped Brady's arm playfully. "Hush Brady." I laughed at this while Brady chuckled.

"By the way, Mikayla and I are going to have a girl's night tonight so stay on your side of the house, ok?" Alex poked Brady's shoulder to let him know. He nodded in response before responding, "That's alright. I don't think I'd want to be sitting there while you two talk about Justin Bieber and One Direction and are saying things like," Brady then tried to imitate a girls voice by making his voice high pitched. "Oh he's so cute! I love that song! Did you hear that he-?" Alex slapped his arm to make him stop. "We do not sound like that!" She growled at him. He smirked before sitting back and continuing to watch the TV. Alex rolled her eyes at Brady's lack of attention to her before turning to me. "Ready to have our girl's night Mikayla?" I nodded my head in response. "Oh yeah!" Alex and I both then stood up before walking to the kitchen and throwing our trash away. I then got the ice cream out while Alex grabbed two spoons and we both headed up to her room. When we passed by Brady I heard him mutter, "Girls." Alex and I both looked at each other before rolling our eyes at Brady. We then walked up the stairs to Alex's room, leaving Brady behind to watch TV or something.

Once we reached Alex's room we both sat down on the floor. "What should we do first? Do you want to paint our nails, talk about boys, or do our hair, or even makeovers?" Alex exclaimed. I thought for a minute. "How about we do our nails, hair, and makeovers while talking about boys?" I proposed."Yes!" Alex exclaimed before dragging me into her bathroom and handing me several different nail polishes. After examining the choices I decided on a royal blue while Alex chose a light purple. We both then sat down and began doing each other's nails. After a few minutes Alex styled my hair in a French braid while I curled hers. Afterwards we both walked into her closet to choose a dress and a pair of shoes to match. I found a royal blue knee-length dress with ruffles on the bottom of it and silver heels while Alex picked out a light purple dress with black heels. We both quickly changed. "You look fabulous!" We both spoke at the same time before giggling. We both then sat down on the floor to gossip. "So, what do you think of the boy band One Direction?" Alex questioned me. "I love them! Their music is amazing and I love their new single 'Live While We're Young!'" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah! High-five sister!" Alex giggled before we high-fived. "What do you think about Greyson Chance?" I fired back at her. She giggled. "He's amazing! I love his music, especially his new song 'Sunshine & City Lights'" She smiled. We both then broke out into a fit of giggles.

After a few minutes of laughing we sat up and did each other's make up. I had on blue sparkly eye-shadow and a light red lip gloss while Alex had on sparkly purple eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on. Alex then smirked at me. "Want to go scare Brady?" I let an evil smile slowly crawl onto my face as I nodded. "Oh yeah." We both then stood up and walked downstairs. Brady wasn't in the living room anymore and the TV was turned off. "Hmm. Let's check his room." I nodded before following Alex upstairs. We stopped in front of his door before she held up a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. Alex slowly opened the door. We walked in to find Brady curled up on his bed, clutching his guitar, music spread all over the bed. He was sound asleep. I internally giggled at his cuteness. He was holding onto his guitar like it was a stuffed animal or something. _He must really love his guitar. _As if reading my thoughts, Alex spoke up. "He really cares for his guitar and music in general. He respects everyone's opinions on music. Music basically surrounds his life, or as some would say, music is his life. He loves doing it and enjoys every moment he does sing, play an instrument, or even just listening to someone else play. I smiled softly. I had never seen a side of Brady like that before. I guess I never really paid attention.

Our whispers were interrupted by mumbling coming from the sleeping boy. We both slightly giggled before walking on either side of his bed. "Brady. Wake up. Brady." I spoke softly to the boy passed out on his bed. Brady groaned before his eyes started to open. "What-? Hi girls." He yawned as he sat up before noticing what we were wearing. "Why are you two dressed up so fancy? Did I forget an event we were going to?" He directed his last question to Alex. She shook her head. "No you didn't forget anything. Mikayla and I wanted to dress up. Is there something wrong with that?" Alex fired back. "No there isn't anything wrong with that but," He turned to me. "Mikayla. Dressed up? In a dress with high heels, make up, and her hair done? That's a first!" I rolled my eyes at his comment and pushed his shoulder lightly in amusement. "Brady, tomorrow do you think I can take Mikayla shopping to get her some more clothes? She didn't bring many with her." Brady nodded. "Sure thing. If you two want to go shopping have at it but I'm not going." Alex smiled before clasping her hands in happiness and excitement. "Alright then! Tomorrow, Mikayla and I are going shopping! Oh and by the way, you are paying for it." Alex directed the last statement to Brady who in turn rolled his eyes. "Of course I am." He sighed.

"Well, I think it's time we all started to get ready for bed." Alex spoke up. Brady looked at her with a "you think?" look on his face. She noticed this before putting her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look. You needed to clean up your music anyways." Brady sighed before standing up and beginning to pick up everything on his bed before setting his guitar against the wall and his music into a binder. I then followed Alex out of the room. I grabbed my tank top and shorts before walking into my room and changing. I then walked into the bathroom and began to wash off all of the makeup we had put on, except the nail polish. I then glanced up at myself in the mirror. I fingered the necklace Brady had given me before he left Kinkow before smiling softly. I then crawled into bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber as rain began to pour down onto the roof.

**Mason POV**

I feel terrible for what I said to Mikayla. I was just upset because I didn't want my daughter to get hurt, plus one of the guards hasn't been showing up for his patrols. I sighed as I began walking to Mikayla's room to apologize. "Mikayla? Baby girl?" I called as I slowly opened her door before walking in. I looked around before noticing a lump under the covers. I pulled them back to find a bunch of pillows. _Where is she? _I walked around, searching for Mikayla in case she was still mad and was hiding. I walked into the bathroom before noticing that a lot of the items that were usually in there weren't anymore. _Maybe she cleaned up? _I thought. I then walked into her closet before realizing that her backpack was gone and her clothes were all lying on the floor. _She didn't- did she? _I shook my head, refusing to believe my baby girl had run away. I then spotted a note on the floor. I picked it up before reading it. It read:

_Dear Daddy,_

_I am leaving Kinkow. Since you do not wish to have me stay here because I keep messing up then I will get out of your hair. Good-bye._

_Sincerely, _

_Your baby girl, Mikayla_

I gasped in horror before turning around and walking to the throne room where King Boomer and King Boz were standing. "My kings, Mikayla has left the island, and I don't mean for a trip. I mean she has run away!" I cried out. The Kings looked at me, Boz with sympathy and Boomer with a look I couldn't describe. "Everybody's running away now a days!" Boomer yelped. "First Brady, now Mikayla!" He turned to Boz. "You better not leave me too!" Boz shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry bro, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured the other King. I sighed. The Kings turned back to me. "Don't worry Mason, we'll find her." I shook my head sadly, trying to convince myself that Mikayla hadn't left. "I hope so." I muttered sadly before walking off to try and calm down.

**Mikayla POV**

I groaned as light blinded me when I opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my side before looking around. I wasn't in my room on Kinkow. I was in a beautiful blue room. I looked around confused for a moment until yesterday's events came to mind. I smiled before standing up and getting ready for my shopping trip with Alex. I quickly got dressed in a blue dress with green flowers on it and blue sandals and brushed through my hair. I then brushed my teeth before walking downstairs.

As I entered the living room I found Brady sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal while watching _Austin & Ally _on Disney Channel. I quickly made myself a bowl of cereal as well before sitting down beside him. "Good morning Brady!" I greeted him cheerfully. He swallowed his food. "Good morning Mikayla! Did you sleep well?" He smiled. "Yes. Is Alex up?" I questioned the boy. He nodded. "She is getting dressed. She should be down in a few minutes so you two can go shopping." I nodded at this. We both then sat together in a comfortable silence. I was enjoying sitting next to Brady. I had missed him back on Kinkow. Alex then came down the stairs. "Ready to go Mikayla?" You questioned. I nodded my head. "Yep, let's go!" Alex smiled before walking over to Brady.

"Brady, can I have your card?" Brady sighed before handing her his debit card. "I'm guessing I'm going to be out a lot of money once you two return?" He teased playfully. Alex nodded while smirking. "Oh yeah! See you later Brady!" With this Alex and I began our walk to the garage. "See you later girls!" We heard Brady call behind us. "Bye Brady!" I called over my shoulder. When Alex and I walked into the garage she led me over to the blue BMW. We both climbed in, her driving of course, and left to go to the mall. After a few minutes we reached our destination.

"Ready for the best day ever?" Alex asked me as we climbed out of the car and began walking to the mall doors. "You bet!" I responded excitedly before we walked into the mall. We then walked from shop to shop, spending at least twenty to thirty minutes in each. We both bought at least one item in each store. After about three hours I had found at least ten dress, five pairs of shorts, eight or nine tank-tops, three t-shirts, and about ten pairs of shoes. Alex had bought five dresses, two pairs of shorts, six tank-tops, five t-shirts, and nine pairs of shoes. It was defiantly nice to have some time with a friend shopping. Even though I'm not really a girly girl I enjoy hanging out with my girlfriends.

"How about we load this stuff into the car and then grab some lunch?" Alex proposed. "Sounds good to me!" I agreed before we walked out to the car and loaded our bags into it. We then climbed into the car before Alex drove us to a McDonalds. Once we got inside we both ordered hamburgers and before sitting down to eat and chat. After a few moments of eating in silence Alex spoke up. "So, what's going on with you and Brady?" She teased. I almost spat my food out. "What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. "You two seem to like each other, that's all." Alex spoke causally. I blushed. "Is it that obvious that I like him?" I questioned the girl, slightly afraid of her answer. "To him no, to everyone else, oh yeah but you don't need to worry. I swear that boy is extremely clueless." I smiled at this before slightly frowning. Alex noticed this and quickly spoke up. "Don't worry, he likes you too. Why do you think he is always telling me how amazing you are and everything?" Alex reassured me. I sighed in relief. "Besides, every new girlfriend that Brady and Boomer get I usually spend a day with them to test them out and see if they would be ok for the boys." A look of fear must have crossed my face or something because Alex laughed. "Don't worry, you would be awesome for Brady! I have no doubt about you at all." I smiled at her. "Ready to get our shopping spree going again?" I asked Alex. "Oh yeah sister!" Alex slightly yelled, causing everyone else in the building to look at us. "Sorry everybody, my bad." Alex held her hands up. I smiled and rolled my eyes before we walked back out to the car. We then drove back to the mall and spent a few more hours there shopping. Finally, we walked out of the mall, our hands full again. We squeezed everything into the back of the car before driving home.

When we walked into the door I was surprised Brady didn't greet us. Alex and I then looked at each other confused before we walked into the living room. What I saw was adorable. Brady was curled up on the couch holding a pillow and mumbling to himself. His hair was neatly combed and he had black jeans, black shoes, and a light blue button-up shirt that had black on the edge of the sleeves on. **(His outfit he wore in the "Open the Door" music video.) **The movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" was playing in the background. "He must have fallen asleep while he was watching the movie." I spoke quietly as to not wake him. Alex nodded. "We need to wake him up so he can help us though. Plus if he takes a nap right now he isn't going to be able to sleep tonight." I nodded. We both then walked over so we were standing in front of him. I then began to gently shake him.

"Wake up Brady. It's time to get up." Brady groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Alex and I teased together. Brady smiled before sitting up. "Did you two have fun on your shopping trip?" Brady asked with a yawn. Alex nodded before she handed him back his card. "Thanks for letting us use this!" Alex smiled. "It wasn't a problem. Do you girls need help with your bags?" He asked looking between Alex and me. "If you don't mind, help would be nice." I admitted. "Sure thing! Anything for my two best girls!" Brady smiled as he stood up and followed us to the garage. _I'm one of his best girls? Yay!_ I thought to myself. Alex and I both grabbed as many of our bags as we could, leaving the rest to Brady. He grunted as he lifted up all of the heavier shopping bags. "What did you two buy?" He complained. "Oh hush Brady." Alex teased. He shook his head but had a small smile on his face nonetheless. We all then walked up to where Alex and I's rooms were. Brady sat his load down on the floor in the hallway. "I don't know whose is whose so I'll let you two sort it out. I already ordered some tacos for us so I'm going to go wait for those." With this Brady left to go wait for the delivery person. Alex and I then sorted out our clothes and put everything away in our respective rooms.

Once we were both done we walked downstairs to wait for Brady. A few minutes later he strolled into the house carrying a bag. "Here's the food." He motioned to us to follow him to the kitchen where he sat the bag down on the counter and got a few plates from the pantry while Alex and I sat everything on the counter. Brady then handed each of us a plate before we all grabbed a taco and sat down in the living room to eat. We all ate in silence for a few minutes while watching _Big Time Rush._ After a few minutes we all finished eating. "So, what should we do now?" Alex questioned Brady and I.

"Let's go swimming!" Brady exclaimed while standing up. "It rained last night goofball. It's going to be cold." Alex reminded Brady. "Awe. I wanted to go swimming." Brady whined as he sat back down. Alex and I both rolled our eyes at Brady's childish behavior but I internally giggled at his silliness. "How about we watch a movie then?" Brady proposed. Alex and I both nodded our heads yes. "Alright then, what movie do you two want to watch?" Brady asked looking between us. Alex and I looked at each other thinking the same thing. "Letters to Juliet!" We both exclaimed at the same time. "A chick flick?" Brady groaned. "Yes now please get the movie ready." Alex asked him before she and I sat back to wait. Brady rolled his eyes before setting up the movie. He then turned off all the lights and sat down on the floor so that he was in between Alex and I.

During the movie Alex and I were watching it with interest while Brady wound up lying down on the floor and falling asleep. After the movie ended I motioned to Alex about Brady. She nodded and smirked before placing one of her feet on his side and started to push him. "Stop it Alex." Brady grumbled. "How do you know that it's not Mikayla?" Alex asked innocently. I looked at her with a "really?" look on my face. She smiled at me. "Mikayla is nice. That's why." Brady spoke while sitting up and glaring at Alex. She smiled innocently at him. He rolled his eyes before standing up. "I'm going to bed. Good-night girls."

"Good-night Brady!" We both called after him. Alex then turned to me. "Hey Mikayla, I'm leaving on a flight tomorrow to go visit some family so it will just be you and Brady here, ok?" I nodded my head. "What time does your flight leave?" I questioned. "Eleven A.M. I'll have enough time to get ready and rush to the airport. There is something I need you to do while I'm gone though." Alex spoke with a mischievous grin. "Yes?" I asked, unsure of what she needed.

"I need you and Brady to get together! You two like each other so all you need to do is make it official!" Alex squealed. I smiled and slightly rolled my eyes at her. "I'll see about that." I teased. "Alright then. You guys need to make Bra-Kayla official!" Alex squealed. I groaned. "He told you about the couple name thing he came up with?" Alex nodded furiously, trying to hide her smile. "Oh yeah. That was one of the things he always talked about when he first came here." I smiled softly, happy that Brady had always been thinking of me. "Well, I'm beat. Good- night Mikayla!" Alex called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs. "Good-night!" I called back before walking to my own room and crawling into bed, my dreams bringing fantasies of Brady and I.

**The Next Morning**

"You two better not have too much fun while I'm gone!" Alex teased Brady and I as we stood in front of her by the door. Brady smirked. "Don't worry, we're going to have a ton of fun. I'll take pictures if you want." He teased her. Alex smiled at him before giving him a hug. "I'll see you soon Brady. Be nice to Mikayla." He smiled. Alex then came over and gave me a hug. "I'll see you soon too Mikayla. Just remember, if he causes too much trouble don't be afraid to injure him."

"Hey!" Brady protested. "I don't cause that much trouble…" He trailed off. "Sure you don't." Alex and I teased simultaneously before giggling. Alex then whispered in my ear. "Don't forget, Bra-Kayla!" I rolled my eyes at her before smiling. "Bye guys!" Alex then walked out the door to leave for the airport. Once the door closed Brady turned to me. "What do you want to do, Kayla?" He asked using my favorite nickname. "I was hoping to relax outside for a little while." I admitted. Brady nodded. "Ok. I'll be in my room trying to write a new song if you need me." With this he turned and walked away. I then walked upstairs and changed into my swimsuit before walking outside and relaxing on one of the lounge chairs.

After about an hour of tanning I walked inside and changed back into my dress I had been wearing. When I glanced at the clock I noticed it was noon. _Might as well make some lunch! _ I then grabbed a bowl and some noodles before starting to cook some spaghetti. I walked around the kitchen for a few minutes grabbing all the ingredients. After I had everything and the water was hot enough I dumped the noodles into the pot. "What are you doing?" Brady spoke from beside me, scaring me in the process. "Brady!" I yelped before slightly hitting his chest. He faked a hurt expression on his face. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the pot, trying to hide my smile. "I'm cooking." I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my wait from behind me. "Brady!" I squeaked. "I want to help." Brady tried to defend himself. I squirmed in his arms. "Not right now Brady. You can help in a few minutes."

"Awe." Brady complained. I smiled at him before continuing stirring the pot of noodles. I then felt Brady's hands start to run up and down my sides, tickling me. "Brady stop!" I squealed. _He knows how ticklish I am! _"Not until you let me help!" Brady smirked as I started giggling like crazy. "F-Fine, you can help! Just stop tickling me!" I nearly shrieked. Brady stopped tickling me but held onto me so I didn't fall over from laughing. Once I calmed down Brady helped me up so I was standing upright. I glared at him but he just sat there and smirked, mischief in his eyes. "Meanie." I growled at him playfully before turning back around to try and save my spaghetti. He chuckled before walking beside me and helping put lunch together. After we finished cooking everything with several interruptions because of Brady messing around, we sat down to eat.

"This is amazing Kayla! You are an amazing cook!" Brady complimented after taking his first bite. I smiled and slightly blushed. "You helped!" I protested, not wanting to take all the credit. "Not really. I spent more time making messes than actually cooking." Brady admitted. I smiled at him as he stared at his food in embarrassment. "That's alright. At least we had fun while doing so!" I smiled at him as he finally met my eyes while smiling himself. We then continued eating for a few minutes in silence, me stealing glances at him, and him doing the same to me. If we caught each other's eye then we would both blush and look back down at our food.

Once we both finished eating Brady picked up my plate before I could. "I can get it!" I protested. He shook his head in response. "You made lunch, I'll clean up." I sighed before standing up. "But-" He held up his hand to cut me off. "Nope. Nothing you say will make me change my mind!" He smirked before walking over to the sink. "Alright, but just this once." I agreed. Brady smiled before setting the dishes in the sink and cleaning them off. I then walked outside for some fresh air, taking my phone with me.

**Brady POV**

I watched Mikayla as she walked outside, smiling to myself. _Mikayla is here, with me. _When I had first run into her I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. At first I had thought that it was just someone that looked like her but when she called me by my real name instead of my fake one I knew it was her. These past few days have been amazing with her here. I'll admit to still liking her but I'm not going to chase her unless she likes me as well. I'm really curious as to what Alex said to Mikayla before she left though. Oh well. Maybe one of them will tell me, maybe not.

As I finished the dishes I looked out the window to see Mikayla standing on the patio, holding her phone in her hand, eyes searching the sky. I knew what she was doing. I had been in the same position many times before. She was debating with herself on whether or not to call home. I had done the exact same thing, each time though deciding to not call my brother back home. I don't want her to regret each time she doesn't call them though. I then silently walked outside and walked up behind Mikayla before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Call them." I urged her to do it since I knew she wanted to call home, she was just scared. All she needed was a little push. She looked at me uncertain before I nodded my head. She then looked back down at her phone before hitting call. "Do you mind if I talk to him in private?" She asked shyly. "Sure thing, I don't mind." With this I turned around and walked back inside to give her the privacy for her conversation she wanted. I then sat down on the couch in the living room to wait for Mikayla.

**Mikayla POV**

"Hello?" My dad's voice came from the other end of the line. I stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather my courage. "Hello?" My dad called again. "Daddy?" I asked quietly. "Mikayla! My baby girl! Are you ok? Where are you? I'm coming to get you." I smiled at my dad's over-protectiveness.  
I'm fine daddy. I'm in Malibu, California. Can you do me a favor though?" I asked him, an idea forming in my head. "Oh course! Anything for my baby girl! What do you need?"

"Can you get the kings to try and Skype King Brady? I think he might answer." I smiled to myself as I spotted Brady sitting on the couch in the living room, messing with his computer. "Ok baby girl. My Kings! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" I heard my dad yell to the Kings. "What do you want Mason? We were taking a nap!" I heard Boomer complain in the background. "Mikayla said to try and Skype Brady." My dad responded. "We've tried but he never picks up!" Boz fired back. "Daddy, can you put me on speakerphone?" I asked my dad. "Sure thing." I then heard a beep.

"Trust me on this my kings. I'm pretty sure Brady will pick up this time." I reassured the two brothers as I walked into the house. Brady looked at me confused as I sat down next to him while still on the phone. A beep then came from his computer. It was a Skype request from Boomer. Before Brady could say anything I hit the "accept" button and connected us. Boomer, Boz, and my dad appeared on the screen. "Brady!" They all cried together. Brady froze. "Hi guys." He responded nervously. "How are you doing bro?" Boomer asked happiness at seeing his other brother evident in his voice. Brady seemed to relax slightly at Boomer's friendly tone.

"I'm doing well." Brady responded back from beside me, smiling now. "Daddy, can you get your computer so you and I can talk separately and let the brothers get to know one another?" I asked my dad so that we could leave the boys alone so they could get to know one another. He nodded before we both stood up and went to get our own computers.

I sat down on my bed to wait for my dad to Skype me. Once we connected we both smiled at each other. "Have you been staying with Brady since you left?" My dad questioned. I mentally rolled my eyes. I knew that was going to be the first thing he would ask once he saw Brady. "Yes daddy, I've been staying with Brady. We actually ran into each other my first day here and he invited me to stay with him since I didn't have anywhere else to stay." My dad tensed up slightly. "Has he been treating you well?" My dad asked, the tone of his voice implying that if Brady hasn't been treating me well then my dad would hunt him down and personally injure him, badly might I add. I nodded. "He has been a perfect gentleman." My dad slightly relaxed at this. "Alright then. When are you coming back home?" His words slightly stunned me. I hadn't thought about going back home much. I had been having too much fun with Alex and Brady. "I don't know…." I trailed off.

**Brady POV**

"So we have another brother that is part monkey?" I asked Boomer who had just finished introducing me to Boz. He nodded. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed excitedly. They both laughed. We all then continued to talk and I learned more about Boz as well as he learned more about me. "So, what has been going on since I left?" I questioned. Boomer and Boz glanced at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces, making me slightly unsure if I should have asked at all. My brothers told me about all of their adventures they had gone through since Boz came to the island like the time when Boz went to the dentist and had the dentist take control of him, the time when Boomer and Boz went camping in the jungle and were almost eaten by a werewolf, and the time when Boz found the Tarantula baby and brought him to the castle. We were all laughing by the time they finished talking. Boomer fell off of the couch, shortly followed by Boz because they were laughing so hard. I would have fallen off too but I was lying down on my bed, having moved from the couch. Eventually Boomer looked at his clock and pointed out the time to Boz. He nodded. "Hey Brady, it was nice to see you again bro but we need to get some sleep. It's almost midnight here." I nodded in understanding. "Alright then bros, good-night!"

"Good-night Brady!" With this we all logged off. Mikayla then walked into my room. I was about to ask her how her talk with her dad went when I noticed the slight guilt in her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow they're coming on a boat to get me." She admitted. I felt my heart sink at this. I faked a smile for her though. "Ok then." She had of course seen right through my smile. "I'm sorry. You've been amazing to me and I'm just leaving you." She hugged me, trying to apologize."

"Hey, as long as you are happy, I'm happy." I hugged her back. She buried her head into my chest. "I'm going to miss you." She spoke but it came out muffled since she had her face buried in my shirt. "Let's enjoy our last moments together then." I whispered to her, trying to calm the girl in my arms. "Ok." Mikayla agreed, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How about this, I'll set up a surprise and you can go relax for a while somewhere on your side of the house. Sound good?" I questioned her. She nodded, curiosity replacing the sadness and guilt in her eyes. "Alright!" She agreed. I smiled before ushering her to her room. "Give me an hour and it will be ready!" I promised her. She smiled before walking towards her room. "Now to prepare the perfect surprise." I smiled to myself as I turned around and walked back outside.

**No One's POV**

Mikayla walked up to her room where she continued to sit down on her bed and plug in her phone so she could listen to music. While she was sitting there she thought of something. She quickly opened ITunes on her phone and searched "Mitchel Musso" where she found two albums, _Mitchel Musso _and _Brainstorm._ Mikayla quickly used the rest of the money she had in her account to purchase the two albums. Once they finished downloading she quickly started with the first song on the first album, _Hey._

While Mikayla was listening to the boy who was downstairs singing, the boy was setting up a beautiful patio dinner for the two as a parting gift for the girl. He was upset she was leaving of course, but he didn't show it because he knew she was already upset and felt guilty about leaving him. Brady smiled to himself as he added the finishing touches onto the decorations before walking inside to cook something fancy to eat for the dinner. He knew that this would be similar to a date but since this was the girl's last night here, Brady was determined to make this the best night she had ever had, in hopes they could still remain good friends even if they were separated. Brady then finished cooking and sat everything down on the table before rushing to get the girl.

**Mikayla POV**

_Knock Knock. _Someone knocked on my door. I sat up right as "Open the Door" finished playing. I had listened to all of Brady/Mitchel's songs he had out and I have to admit, I didn't think he had it in him to write such amazing songs. I sat my phone down and hopped off my bed before opening the door to find Brady standing there, a soft smile on his face. "Ready to go, Kayla?" He questioned, holding out his hand for me to take. "Yes." I smiled at him before taking his hand and letting him lead me downstairs to the kitchen. He then stopped and stood in front of me. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He smiled at me. I nodded and did as I was told before I felt one of his hands covering my eyes and his other hand on my back, leading me so I didn't hit anything. I heard Brady open the door before we walked out into the cool night air. We walked a few more steps before Brady stopped and took his hand off my eyes. "Open your eyes." He whispered to me. I opened my eyes to find a beautiful area I front of me. There were white/yellow Christmas lights hanging around the top roof area of the patio and a candle-lit table sat in the middle, food already sitting there cooked. My mouth was wide open in amazement. I closed my mouth and turned to Brady, whom I found holding a single red rose. He held it out to me. I smiled before taking it. He then led me over to the table where he pulled out my chair for me before sitting down in his spot as well. I then looked over what he had made and was impressed. Brady had made steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. He also had a glass of water set out for both of us. Brady must have noticed something though because he began looking at me with a slightly surprised look on his face while slowly starting to grin. I then realized that he had been looking at my necklace. "You're wearing the necklace I left for you." He murmured. I smiled. "I've never taken it off since you left it for me." Brady smiled before we both began to eat.

After a few minutes we had both finished eating. "Brady, thank you so much for helping me and letting me stay here. If I hadn't run into you then I don't know what I would've done." Brady smiled at me before taking my plate into the house. I softly smiled and toyed with my necklace. I really do love it. Brady then walked back outside. He tapped my shoulder slightly, causing me to look up at him. I then realized there was soft music playing in the background. "May I have this dance?" He asked quietly. I smiled and nodded before standing up and letting him lead me to an area where we could dance without running into anything. My arms then wrapped around his neck and I laid my head down on his chest hands while his found my waist. We stayed like this for what seems like forever, slow-dancing and enjoying each other's company, not really caring about the music ._This would be the perfect moment for Bra-Kayla! _I heard Alex's voice in my head. I smiled as an idea crept into my mind. I then lifted my head up and looked at Brady. His bright brown eyes locked with my own, confusion filling them. I smiled at him before slowly reaching up. I felt him lower his head to mine as our lips locked in a passionate kiss. We shared a kiss that was full of passion, love, and need. We both needed each other in our lives. We couldn't live without the other.

As much as I wanted to stay like this forever, we had to break apart after a few moments because of the lack of air in our lungs. We broke apart, our foreheads touching, both of us still lost in the amazing kiss we had shared. Brady looked down at me before smiling and leaning down once more. We lip-locked again, this time slightly longer then the first kiss. After a few more moments of pure bliss we had to break apart again. "I missed you." Brady confessed. I looked into his eyes at these words, finding nothing but honesty, love, and passion in them. "I shouldn't have left the island. It's been torture without you in my life." I smiled at him, happy he felt the same way as I did. "I missed you too. The reason why I left Kinkow is actually because I couldn't concentrate on anything; my thoughts were full of you. I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I didn't want to. It was luck and fate that brought us together in this huge world." I finished. Brady's eyes seemed to brighten even more. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at me and we locked hands before he leaned down for another sweet, soft kiss. I was happy to oblige. We then began to slow dance once more. After a few more minutes Brady sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, worry filling me. He shook his head. "I'm ok. I'm just going to miss you." He replied, obviously trying hard to hide the sadness in his voice for my sake. "Then why don't you come back with me?" I asked, the idea forming in my head. Brady shook his head once more. "I couldn't. I have to wait for Alex to come back before I can do anything. I wouldn't be able to just leave and not tell her, even if I left a note. She's like my sister. I couldn't leave her." He replied. I nodded, understanding filling me. "Alright then." I sighed before he hugged me. "It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep. You have to be at the pier in the morning to catch your boat." He reminded me. I nodded my head before following him inside. We both then kissed one last time before walking to our own rooms and trying to get some rest.

**The Next Morning**

I smiled softly as I climbed out of bed and quickly changed. Today I was going home, but I was also leaving the boy I loved. I packed everything Brady had given me into my backpack the best I could as well as a suitcase Brady had given me to use. After I finished placing the last bit of clothes away I picked up my backpack and suitcase to bring them downstairs. "Good morning Brady." I greeted as I noticed him waiting in the living room.

"Good morning Mikayla. Ready to go?" He greeted as well, his tone showing he was trying hard not to break down and beg me to stay or something. I nodded before Brady took my suitcase from me and we began walking to the garage. Brady set my things in the trunk before we both climbed into the car and began driving away.

The whole drive to the pier was silent, the only sound coming from the radio playing softly through the car. Once we reached the pier we both climbed out of the car before Brady opened the trunk so I could collect my things. Brady glanced at his watch. "They should be here soon." He murmured from beside me. I nodded, unwilling to trust my tongue from agreeing to stay here. As much as I wanted to be with Brady, I knew it would kill me to stay away from my home, family, and friends. We both stood on the edge of the pier for a few minutes, trying to enjoy our last few moments together. After a few more minutes, a fog horn sounded in the distance, signaling a ship was nearing. Brady and I watched a ship sail up to the dock before stopping. We continued to watch as a ramp was lowered so passengers could enter or exit the ship. The ship stayed still for a few moments until two boys came racing out of it, tumbling over one another in the process.

"Brady!" Boomer and Boz cried out as they nearly tackled their brother in a hug. "Hi guys." Brady greeted, happy his brothers were there. I smiled at the triplets as they began talking about what was going on in Kinkow. "My baby girl!" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Daddy!" I cried out in happiness. "You're ok! I am so sorry for what I said. I should have never acted that way." My dad apologized. I brushed it off. "It's ok daddy, you were just upset, plus if I hadn't left then we might not have found Brady!" I responded cheerfully. "Maybe not." My dad looked at Brady who was being interrogated by his brothers on what it was like to be a celebrity. The fog horn of the ship sounded once more. "We need to get going soon baby girl." My dad reminded me. I nodded before glancing at Brady once more. "Can I say good-bye?" I asked my dad who nodded in return. We both walked over to the triplets.

"Brady, thank you for taking care of me and helping me out. Without your help who knows what would have happened. Thank you." I murmured while wrapping my arms around Brady who returned my hug. We stayed together for a few seconds until the horn sounded again. My dad then walked up to Brady. "Thank you for taking care of my baby girl." Brady nodded in response. Boomer and Boz then pushed my dad aside to stand in front of Brady. "Remember bro, you have to visit at least once a month, preferably every two weeks. Also, if you ever want to come and stay for, oh I don't know, forever then you're welcome too!" Boomer and Boz spoke to Brady with a serious yet joking tone of voice. Brady smiled at them before hugging his brothers. "I'll visit, it just depends on my schedule, I promise." Boomer and Boz cheered, causing Brady to chuckle softly. "Whenever I'm not on Kinkow though, you guys can visit me if you want. Here's my address." Brady handed his brothers a slip of paper. I smiled. I was going to miss him and his goofy ways as well as his smile, eyes, and well, him.

"It's time to go." My dad pointed to the boat. We all nodded before my dad picked up my things and began walking to the boat. Boomer and Boz hugged Brady one last time before following my dad. I was about to walk away when I stopped. I couldn't leave without saying good-bye. I turned around and ran into Brady's arms, trying to store the feeling of his hug in my memory. "Good-bye Brady." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "Good-bye, Kayla." Brady murmured in my ear, trying to comfort me. I smiled softly. "Mikayla, come on! It's time to go!" My dad yelled in the distance. I pulled away from our embrace and gave Brady a small peck on the lips. He smiled before I turned and hurried to the boat. Once I was on I joined the Kings by the railing and together we began waving to Brady as the boat pulled away from the dock. Brady waved back and we kept waving at each other until we were out of sight from the pier. I smiled at the kings before sitting down on a chair and waiting to arrive back in Kinkow, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Boomer POV (A Few Days Later)**

Ever since Mikayla has come back, she still hasn't been herself. She is a lot happier than before she left, that's for sure, but she still isn't entirely there yet. I think something went on between her and Brady while she was gone. Maybe they got together or something? Honestly, Boz and I hate seeing our friend upset, especially because she misses the same thing we do: Brady. I then thought of an idea. "Hey Boz." I spoke, grabbing the attention of my brother who had been eating a banana. "Mm hmm?"

"What do you think Mason would say if we asked him to take us back to Malibu so we can bring Brady back here?" I questioned my brother who had finished his banana. He seemed to think for a minute. "Well, seeing as how Mason wants Mikayla to be happy and our brother coming back to live here could make her happier, I think he would say yes." I looked at my brother in shock. He actually sounded, intelligent. "Well then, let's go get a boat ready!" I jumped up in joy from my seat as Boz did the same. "Oh yeah! Mason!" We both yelled at the same time as we took off in search of the Sasquatch.'

"Mason!" We yelled as we ran into the throne room. He immediately withdrew his sword. "What's wrong my kings? Is someone trying to harm you?" Boz and I both shook our heads, causing Mason to look confused for a moment before sliding his sword back into the sheath. "What do you need my Kings. Did you want a piggyback ride again?" Mason questioned. "No, but I will take one of those later." I spoke, addressing Mason's second question. Boz and I both looked around before dragging Mason up to our room. Once we were inside the room I closed the doors before Boz and I both turned to face Mason who looked extremely confused. "We want to take a boat to Malibu so we can bring Brady back and surprise Mikayla. Boomer and I both want our other brother back plus if he returns then Mikayla might start to feel better since she would be with him." Boz explained. Mason nodded slowly, processing what we had just proposed. Finally after a few moments of silence Mason spoke up. "I think that would be a good idea my kings. It would probably be the best for everyone if we were to bring King Brady back to the island." Boz and I cheered. "We leave in the morning then, and remember, no telling Mikayla. It's going to be a surprise." Boz spoke before we all nodded and retired to our own rooms, as it was nearing ten P.M.

**The Next Morning**

"My Kings, wake up. Hurry, it's time to go. The boat is waiting." I heard a deep voice as I was awoken out of my dreams of Rebecca and I. Boz groaned. "Alright then, let's get going." He muttered sleepily. I groaned as well before I sat up and proceeded to get ready as well. Once Boz and I were both dressed and ready to go, we quickly grabbed some muffins to eat on the trip before we followed Mason to the dock. "Are you ready to retrieve your brother, my Kings?" Mason questioned as the boat slowly pulled away from the dock after sounding its fog horn. We both nodded tiredly, still half asleep. "How about you get some rest and I'll wake you when we arrive in Malibu." Mason proposed. Boz and I both nodded before we both curled up on our own chairs to try and fall back asleep. Boz passed out instantly while I felt myself rocking softly from side to side, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

**Eight Hours Later**

"My Kings, wake up. We're here." I felt Mason shaking me. I slowly started to open my eyes before I remembered what we were doing. We were coming to get Brady and bring him back to Kinkow. This thought caused me to hop up and wake up immediately. "Come on Boz, we're going to go get Brady! Wake up! We need to go get our other brother!" I cried out while shaking Boz furiously. He sat up immediately. "Ok ok! I'm up!" He yelped while taking my hands off of him. I smiled before we both raced down to the dock. "Here we come Brady!" We both yelled. I was thankful there wasn't anyone on the dock because I couldn't hold my excitement of getting to bring my brother back to Kinkow. Boz looked as if he felt the same thing. We both raced to the end of the dock before we called a taxi to take us to Brady's house. After a few minutes of Boz and I waiting impatiently the taxi showed up. We climbed in and I gave him the address. The driver nodded before we left the pier. A few minutes later we arrived in front of a gated neighborhood.

"This is as far as I can take you." The driver spoke. We both nodded before I paid him and we climbed out of the car. He then drove off, leaving Boz and I to try and get into the neighborhood. We looked around for a few moments until Boz pointed out an office. I nodded and we both walked in. There was a man sitting behind the desk. He looked up at us. "How may I help you?" He asked with a polite tone to his voice. "Yes, we would like to visit Mitchel Musso." Boz spoke. The man nodded. "Are you friends of his?" We both nodded. "Alright then, I'll call him and see if he is at home." Boz and I both nodded. The man picked up the phone that was sitting on his desk and dialed a number before placing the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Brady's voice came from the other end of the line. "Yes, Mr. Musso, you have guests that wish to see you." The man spoke while looking at us. I heard what sounded like a girl talking in the background before Brady came back on the line. "Alright then, send them in." The man nodded. "Yes sir Mr. Musso." The man then hung up. "Walk out this door and there should be someone to take you to his house." The man directed us before Boz and I walked out of the office. Once outside we noticed we were inside the gates. We then walked over to where there were several golf carts. There was a man standing by one. Boz and I walked over to him cautiously.

"Hi there boys! Looking for a ride to one of these houses?" The man greeted with a friendly tone, causing us to relax some. "Yes sir." Boz answered. The man nodded before signaling to us to get in the car he was standing by. We all hopped in before he started to drive slowly. "Who are you boys visiting?" He questioned. "We're here to see Mitchel Musso." I replied. The man nodded. "He's actually nice unlike some stars who are extremely stuck up." Boz and I both nodded to this, smiling. That sounded like Brady. After a minute or two of driving through the neighborhood we stopped in front of a white house that was huge! It had a garage to the side of it and a variety of flowers in the flowerbed. "This is it boys. I hope you enjoy your visit!" Boz and I thanked the man as we hopped out of the car and walked up to the door. I glanced at Boz before knocking. We waited a few moments until the sound of the door unlocking could be heard. When the door opened though, we weren't greeted by Brady; instead there was a girl I thought I would never see again staring at us.

"Alex!" I cried hugging one of my best friends. "Hi Boomer! It's nice to see you again!" We hugged for a moment until I remembered Boz standing there. I looked at my brother to find him standing there awkwardly. "Alex, this is my triplet brother Boz. Boz, this is one of Brady and I's best friends, Alex." I introduced the two. "Nice to meet you Boz." Alex greeted with a friendly tone to her voice. "Nice to meet you too pretty lady." Boz replied, a distant and admiring look in his eyes. Alex giggled before leading us into the house. Boz and I looked around; our wide mouths open in shock and amazement. The house was amazing. There were two staircases leading up to the second floor, one on each side of the room. There was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the floor was covered in tan and brown tiles. "You like it? Brady and I designed it." Alex smiled at us. We both nodded.

"So, what brings you two around?" She questioned, leading us into the living room. "Well, we kind of wanted to bring Brady back to Kinkow so he could live there with us, plus the girl he likes, Mikayla, is really upset without him being there so we want to help her out as well." Boz responded. "Oh, I know Mikayla! She was the brunette girl that stayed here for a few days! I was wondering where she went. Brady wouldn't tell me." Alex exclaimed. Right as I was about to respond Brady walked into the room, his headphones in his ears, oblivious to the world. He was softly singing along to whatever was playing.

"Brady!" Boz and I called, attracting his attention. He whirled around before taking his headphones out of his ears, a look of surprise and happiness on his face. "Boomer? Boz? What are you guys doing here?" He questioned, excitement evident in his voice as he sat down opposite of us. "Well, we came to see if you would maybe, move back to Kinkow?" Boz asked with a hopeful tone to his voice. Brady seemed to think for a moment. "Would anyone mind if I came back?" He questioned with a slightly unsure look on his face. "It will be fine. Anyone who doesn't like it can either go live on Lanada or we can throw them in the dungeon. Simple as that." I replied, proud to be a king. Brady nodded while starting to smile.

"Alright then, I'll come back to Kinkow but, Alex comes too." Boz and I both cheered. "Sure thing! I don't mind if Alex comes. Mikayla would be happy to have another friend." Brady and Alex smiled at us. "I guess we should get packing then?" Alex questioned. I nodded, causing her and Brady to stand up and walk to different sides of the house. As soon as they were gone I turned to Boz and we high-fived. We both then started laughing like crazy while jumping up and down, screaming "Brady's coming back! Brady's coming back!" Over and over again. We continued doing this until someone cleared their throat. We froze and whirled around to find Brady and Alex both staring at us while smirking, Brady holding two suitcases and his guitar case, and Alex holding three suitcases. "Having fun there boys?" Alex teased. Boz and I both blushed in embarrassment, turning to Brady so he could save us. He shook his head, a small smile forming. "Is everything ready to go?" Brady questioned. Boz nodded before we both turned and led the way out the door.

Once we were outside Brady pointed to the garage, signaling us to follow him. We nodded before he opened the garage door, revealing two BMWs, one black and one blue. Brady opened the trunk of the black one before setting all of his and Alex's things in it. We all then climbed in and Brady drove us to the pier. When we arrived, Boz and I led the way to the boat. Once Mason noticed us he ran onto the pier. "Hello King Brady." He greeted. "Hi Mason!" Brady smiled back. Mason then tried to take Brady's things but Brady pulled away. "I got it. Can you get Alex's though please?" Mason looked at Brady funny for a moment before nodding and taking Alex's things for her. "Thank you sir!" Alex chirped before we all followed Mason onto the boat. Once we were on Mason set Alex's things in a room, signaling Brady to do the same with his things. After everything was put away we all walked onto the deck to relax. "We will arrive in Kinkow in about eight hours." Mason spoke to Brady and Alex who nodded in return. We all then laid down to relax and wait to arrive back home.

**Eight Hours Later (Again…)**

"Wake up everyone. We're here." Mason in his deep voice, disturbing me from my slumber. _I must have fallen asleep. _I thought to myself before looking at the amazing island that was Kinkow. Beside me, Brady mumbled something before sitting up. _He must have fallen asleep too. _Once he realized where we were he jumped up excitedly and rushed over to the side of the boat to look at Kinkow. Boz and I looked at one another before rolling our eyes at our brother's excitement. After a few minutes we docked at the pier. The captain had us all stay on the ship for a few more minutes so he could make sure everything was alright. Once he was done checking we were all let off of the boat. A few guards met us at the dock. The guards greeted Brady before taking all of his things to carry, ignoring his protests that he could carry it. We all then began the short walk to the castle.

Once we arrived in the castle, Brady and Alex sneaking behind two of the guards so Mikayla couldn't see him, seeing as though she was pacing the throne room, looking extremely worried. Once she noticed us she relaxed slightly before she started yelling. "Where were you guys! I was worried sick! Why did you leave without telling me?" As she was finishing her rant Brady was sneaking up behind her. He put a finger to his lips, signaling us to be quiet and not to reveal him. He then stood right behind Mikayla before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

**Mikayla POV**

After I finished yelling at the Kings and my dad I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Now now Kayla, that's no way to treat them for bringing me back." I froze at the voice before whirling around and attacking the boy in a hug. "Brady! You're back!" He chuckled at my excitement. _Brady's back. The boy I love and missed terribly. He's back here on Kinkow, with his family and friends. _"Please don't leave again." I whispered into his chest. He hugged me before whispering back, "I won't. I promise. Nothing will make me change my mind." I pulled away and smiled at him, tears of joy glistening in my eyes. He smiled back before I leaned up and kissed him. We kissed for a few moments until someone cleared their throat. Brady and I both pulled away, Brady glaring at his brothers for interrupting while I was trying hard not to blush. I then noticed someone else who had come to stand beside Boz.

"Alex!" I cried out before we both hugged each other. "Mikayla! It's so nice to see you again!" Alex responded before we both smiled at each other. "What are you doing here on Kinkow?" I exclaimed, excited to see my friend. "I'm actually going to be staying here now!" Alex and I both squealed at this. We both hugged again before we turned to look at everyone else. My dad, Boomer, and Boz were looking at me like I had grown two heads while Brady was smiling. "Mikayla, acting like a girl! The world is ending!" Boz and Boomer screamed before racing up to their room. We all laughed at their behavior before my dad looked at Alex. "Do you mind if we place you in a guest room tonight so we can figure out where everyone is sleeping tomorrow?" Alex nodded. "Sure thing Mr. Makoola!" My dad smiled before leading Alex farther into the castle to find her a room.

Brady then walked over to me and gave me a one-armed hug, leaving his arm around my waist. "You do realize that when he comes back, he's going to kill me for kissing you, right?" Brady whispered, a slight tone of fear in his voice. I giggled. "Don't worry Brady, he won't hurt you. If he went out of his way to help your brothers bring you here for me then I don't think he's going to be too mad. You might just lose a hand or something." Brady looked at me, eyes wide in fear. "What!" He yelped. I giggled. "I'm kidding Brady. He won't touch you. Not if I have a say in this." Brady relaxed slightly at this but his eyes remained wide. My dad then walked back into the room. "King Brady." He spoke in his deep voice with a threatening tone. I mentally rolled my eyes. He was trying to scare Brady. It worked too. I felt Brady tense up beside me.

"Yes sir?" Brady tried not to stammer in fear as my dad towered over him. "I give you permission to date my daughter." My dad spoke while relaxing, a smile on his face. "Please don't hurt- wait what? You're giving me permission and you're not going to hurt me?" Brady spoke before realizing what my dad had said. My dad smiled. "Yes my King, I'm giving you permission to date her. You've already done the hunt anyways but," My dad returned to towering over Brady again, causing said boy to shrink down in fear. "If you ever hurt my daughter I will make sure you never walk or talk again." My dad threatened. I rolled my eyes. "Y-Yes sir." Brady stammered. My dad then backed up to give Brady his space while smirking at his work. Brady looked terrified, even though he was trying hard not to show it. "Alright then. Mikayla will show you to a room when you are ready to go to bed." With this my dad walked off to his own room. After he left Brady relaxed slightly. "I thought he was going to kill me!" Brady yelped. I smiled before pushing his shoulder lightly in amusement. "You chicken." I teased. Brady smiled before he took both my hands in his own. "Mikayla Makoola, will you go out with me?" I smiled at him. "I would love to." Brady smiled before we shared another kiss, this time going without being interrupted.

A few minutes later we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. "That was amazing." I murmured to Brady. "You're amazing." Brady whispered back to me. I smiled to him before he led me to my room. Once we reached it he stood in the doorway before giving me one last kiss for the night. "Good-night Kayla." He whispered before hugging me and walking to the room he was to be staying in, right next to Alex's. I smiled as I laid down on my bed. Everything is perfect. I have the best boyfriend ever, I'm home with my friends and family, and everyone I care for is here. These were my thought as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep full of dreams with Brady and I together.

**A Few Days Later**

Tonight I'm going on my first date with Brady. Since he's come back he has been extremely sweet to me and has managed to keep his brothers out of too much trouble. Alex and Candace had met and have become best friends. Yesterday, Brady asked me to dinner for tonight, which I had of course accepted immediately. When I had told Alex and Candace they had both squealed in joy before hurrying me to my room so I could get ready, or at least let them get me ready. Now I'm sitting in a chair, wearing an ocean blue dress and black sandals as well as a necklace that says "peace." Candace and Alex are curling my hair. "Done!" Now to just add some make-up and you will be done!" Candace squealed. I smiled at my friend's behavior. Alex then walked up in front of me with a bag of make-up. "Now, we're not going to do too much because you look amazing without anyways." I nodded. Alex then applied a little bit of mascara and a small amount of blue eye-shadow before stepping back, Candace beside her. "Stand up really quick Mikayla." They both ordered me. I stood up. "Now turn in a circle slowly." As I did this I could tell they were examining my outfit. "It's perfect!" They both squealed. I smiled before hugging them. "Thank you!" Alex smiled back at me. "You're welcome Mikayla. Now go amaze your boy!"

I smiled at them before leaving my room and walking to the throne room where I was to meet Brady. As I walked in I found Brady standing there, dressed in a black jacket, white T-shirt, and black jeans with his black converse. When he noticed my arrival he turned to look at me and his mouth opened slightly in amazement. He recovered quickly though. "You look beautiful Mikayla." He smiled at me before we shared a quick kiss, causing me to blush. He then held out his arm to me. "Ready to go?" I smiled and nodded before taking his arm and following him. Brady led me through the jungle for a few minutes before we came upon a cliff that had trees surrounding the top of it with a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a blanket set up with a lamp in the middle and a picnic basket sitting on the edge of the blanket. "Brady, it's amazing!" I smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're amazing Mikayla." I blushed before we sat down to eat. Brady had set out my favorite sandwich, banana, peanut butter, and honey. We both ate in silence for a few minutes, sneaking the occasional glance at each other.

After we both finished eating Brady placed the food in the basket before setting his phone on the ground and pressing play on the music. A slow song came on and Brady held out his hand to me. I accepted his help and stood up before he led me closer to the cliff edge and we began to sway to the music, his hands on my waist, and my arms around his neck. We stayed like this for what seems like forever, my head on his chest, his heads resting on mine, just enjoying one another's company. After a few more minutes I spoke up. "Brady?"

"Hmm?" He responded. "Thank you for bringing me here tonight. I love this area. It's so beautiful. I love it." I smiled at him. He lifted his head up before looking into my eyes. "Mikayla, I chose this place because it reminds me of you. Like you said, it's beautiful, though I don't think its beauty could compare to yours." I blushed at this and looked away. Brady lifted my chin up, causing us to lock eyes once more. "I mean it Mikayla. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You really are beautiful. You're also funny, extremely kind, smart, and you are always able to save my brothers and I when we get into trouble. I don't think I would be able to count how many times you've saved us. That afternoon when I found you in Malibu, I didn't believe my eyes at first. I kept thinking to myself that the girl sitting by herself couldn't be you. She was extremely beautiful, just like you, and everything about her screamed that it was you. When I walked up to you and you recognized me, not as Mitchel Musso, but as Brady Parker, the goofy king who had left the island he lived on for you, I knew that it was you. If Alex ever mentioned that I would always talk about you, then she was telling the truth. I used to always tell her how amazing you are, and I still do. Even after I left Kinkow, I never stopped thinking about you. Any other girl I saw, I would always compare them to you and none of them could ever really stand a chance. In all honesty, you are the only girl I have ever wanted to be with, and you are the only girl I want to stay with. Mikayla, I love you."

As Brady finished his confession I had tears going down my face. "I love you too Brady." I couldn't stop myself before these words spilled out, not that I wanted to anyways. He smiled at me before we both leaned towards one another for an extremely passionate kiss. We stayed together, kissing with such passion and love, that I never wanted this moment to end. The kiss lasted several minutes until we had to break apart. We both smiled at each other before Brady wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed all of our stuff before leading me back to the castle, stealing a kiss every once in a while. _Everything is perfect._

**A Few Years Later**

"Mommy! Daddy!" A twin brother and sister cried out as they raced to hug their parents who had just walked into the room. The boy had short brown hair, the same color as his mothers with his father's eyes, which were a deep brown. The girl had long straight black hair similar to her father's and bright hazel eyes like her mother's. The mother and father both smiled at the children before bending down and hugging them. "How are my babies doing?" King Brady asked, a smile on his face. "I made a necklace of shells daddy!" A little five year old girl jumped in excitement while showing her father her necklace. "It's beautiful Skylar. Just like you." He scooped up the little girl in his arms causing her to giggle. The King then looked over at his wife who was talking to their son, Mitchel. "What did you do today Mitchel?" Queen Mikayla asked the little boy. "I watched the guards train on the beach! It was so cool!" He was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. The Queen smiled at him before picking him up as well. "That's really neat Mitchel!" The Queen tickled his stomach, causing him to giggle. The King and Queen then set down Prince Mitchel and Princess Skylar. A man and woman then walked into the room, followed by another five year- old girl named Katie, who had her father's brown eyes and her mother's long black hair. "Boomer! Rebecca! It's so nice to see you again!" King Brady greeted his brother and his brother's wife. Queen Mikayla then walked up beside King Brady while Katie walked over to Skylar. "Hi there Sky!" Katie greeted her friend. "Hi Katie!" Skylar chirped back. The girls then walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How has everything been in the village?" Queen Mikayla questioned Rebecca. "Things have been amazing. There hasn't been any trouble or anything. Everyone's doing well." Rebecca responded back. "Hello everyone!" A loud voice cried out as he walked into the room. "Boz, quiet down!" The man's wife, Alex pushed her husband's shoulder in amusement. When Alex had come to Kinkow, she and Boz had started going out and eventually got married after a few years of dating. "Mommy! Daddy! Wait for me!" A little five year old boy came running in. He was just like his mother. He had her brown hair as well as her emerald green eyes. "James!" Prince Mitchel waved to his friend. James noticed his friend and ran over to him. "Mitchel!" The two then greeted each other with their special handshake they had come up with. The two boys then ran off to Mitchel's room to play. The two little girls that had been talking had also vanished to Princess Skylar's room. The parents all chuckled at their children's excitement.

"You know, one day they all are going to turn out like we were when we were teenagers, right?" King Brady chuckled. All the other adults laughed as well. "Yep, and there going to be just as much trouble." Queen Mikayla agreed. Mason then walked in. He was still the royal advisor, seeing as he was one of Brady's most trusted friends. "Would you like me to take the kids to the beach, My King and Queen?" Mason questioned. King Brady and Queen Mikayla looked to the other adults to see if it was ok. Everyone nodded. "Could you please Mason? Just remember, if they become too much trouble then bring them back. We don't need them starting any wars. That's what we have these three goofballs for." Queen Mikayla spoke while King Brady, Boomer, and Boz all grinned innocently. Mason nodded before going to retrieve the kids. The adults then spent a while catching up and remembering old times. Everything was peaceful on Kinkow, and everyone was happy. The children loved it on the island and the adults couldn't be happier with how everything turned out. When the kids all grow up, the cycle will repeat itself. Prince Mitchel will find a girl he falls desperately in love with and will chase after her endlessly despite her rejections, Princess Skylar will find a guard boy she cares for, and together the four children will do as their parents did, always find trouble and start wars, but eventually they too will turn out like their parents did, happy and content on their island.

* * *

**Woah. I finished it. Wow, that took me forever. Please let me know what you guys think of this! Personally, I loved the ending the most but you guys let me know what your favorite part was! Thank you for reading, especially since this was so long.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
